


Winter Shall Howl at These Walls

by Infinite_Infinite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A big boomfy one, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Domestic Clexa for the soul, F/F, Lesbian Lexa, Lexa loves to watch Clarke draw, Modern AU, Rainy day drabble, She also loves dogs, Songfic, so they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Infinite/pseuds/Infinite_Infinite
Summary: It's raining, leaving Clarke and Lexa stuck inside their city apartment.Domestic Clexa because there's a distinct lack of it on this websiteTitle and story inspired by the song 'Promise' by Ben Howard





	Winter Shall Howl at These Walls

 

Raindrops pelted themselves at the windows of the apartment, casting shadows against the windowsill where Lexa was sat under a warm duvet, book propped up on her knees, with a large dog on her feet. Thunder roared over their heads, muffled by the walls surrounding them. Neither one of them were particularly fussed about the thunder, and instead remained sat, happily ignoring the world outside the window. 

Clarke walked into the room with two steaming mugs in her hands and her art supplies under her arm, a large hoodie drowning her body. She walked over to where Lexa was sat and pressed a kiss to her forehead, drawing her out of the book she was so invested in. 

Lexa looked up at her and smiled. "Hey," she said, stretching a hand up to place in on Clarke's cheek, pulling her in for a kiss. 

"Hey," Clarke said softly as she pulled away, holding one of the mugs out for Lexa to take. "I made cocoa. Cream and melted marshmallows, just how you like it," 

"You angel," Lexa said, taking the mug gratefully and taking a small sip. A smile found her lips and she sighed in content. "How did I get someone as wonderful as you?"

Clarke chuckled, taking a sip of her own cocoa. "I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing for a while now. You'd think maybe one of us would come up with an answer to that," 

She sat down on the floor a little ways away from Lexa, tucking her legs underneath her and resting her sketchbook on her thighs. She began drawing, quickly enveloped by her own concentration. She often got lost in her own head when she drew, and Lexa had just learnt to work around her, sometimes bringing her out of her concentration bubble to hand her a drink or to steal a kiss. It was all very domestic. Not that either of them minded, of course. 

Occasionally she'd glance up from her page to look at Lexa, mumble something to herself, and go back to sketching. Lexa went back to her book, one hand holding it open, the other scratching behind the ears of the hefty dog stretched out beside her. They spent a while like this, sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the thunder that demanded to be heard. There would be the odd shuffle of weight or sip of cocoa that broke the silence, but for most of it, Clarke and Lexa were happy to bask in each other's company. 

Minutes after minutes passed, and Clarke eventually finished her drawing, closing her sketchbook and standing up. The movement caught Lexa's attention, and she watched with intent as Clarke moved to sit on the sofa, stretching out. Noticing Lexa's stare, Clarke smiled and held her arms out, motioning for Lexa to come and cuddle with her on the couch. 

Sighing, Lexa slid her socked feet out from beneath the dog, holding her mug of cocoa in one hand, the other keeping the duvet secured around her shoulders like a cape. She wordlessly settled down with Clarke, placing her mug on the coffee table beside Clarke's sketchbook and tossing the duvet over the two of them. Lexa leaned back, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. She hummed, lacing the fingers of one hand with Clarke's, the other fiddling with the sleeve of her hoodie. 

"I was going to take Pluto on a walk today. Looks like the weather had other plans," 

At the sound of his name, the big black Newfoundland at their feet lifted his head, turning to look at them. Clarke patted her thigh to invite the dog up and he jumped up alongside them, laying across Lexa's lap and resting his chin on Clarke's forearm. He let out a large sigh, closing his eyes again. 

"He seems okay with that, from where I'm sitting," 

Lexa chuckled softly, turning her head to the side to nuzzle against Clarke's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. 

"Can I see what you were drawing earlier? You seemed pretty focused on getting it right, I'd like to see the finished product if it's okay with you," 

Clarke nodded. She appreciated that Lexa asked permission. Sometimes she'd draw something that was a surprise or something deeply personal, that she didn't want anyone else to see, and in those instances, she knows that Lexa will back off and leave it alone, she won't pry any further. In this instance, she didn't mind Lexa looking. 

She picked up the sketchbook with all the care in the world and timidly flicked to the most recent page. On it was a sketch of Lexa as she was a few moments ago, lost in a book under a blanket of warmth. She smiled. 

"It's beautiful," she murmured, giving Clarke's hand a gentle squeeze. 

Clarke kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms around Lexa's middle and holding her close. "So is the person in it," 

Cheeks flushed red, Lexa buried her face into Clarke's neck, mumbling something about not handling complements well and for Clarke to stop being cute, it was making her blush. 

"I love you, you know," Clarke whispered, breath dusting across Lexa's collarbone, making her shiver. 

Lexa blushed even darker than before, placing butterfly kisses to the juncture of Clarke's neck. "I love you too. Too much, I think, sometimes," 

 


End file.
